Decoded
by Blitzqueen
Summary: The war between AutoBot and DeceptiCon has ended, but that does not necessarily mean that Cybertron's struggles have. Can Jetstrom and Jetfire crack the code laid out for them? Or will the newest threat over the planet get what it has been striving for? [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Updates unlikely unless story is rewritten entirely.]
1. The Tortures Begin

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers or any of the following characters, this _would not_ be a child-friendly show~

 _ **~.~.~**_

* * *

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **Enter_Passcode: Prologue**_

" _After the war, everything seemed to be going smoothly—for the AutoBots, that is… I'm sure you've heard of me; the DeceptiCon freak. Well, if it so happens that you haven't yet, then my designation's Blitzwing, and you must be my new cell guard? Look, 'Bot, I've gone through three already because I drove them nuts—let's see how long you last, hmm?"_

The twins cast glances at each other as they read the first entry into the datapad they had discovered within a prisoner's cell. The small device had been hidden within a crack in the wall, and neither Jetfire, nor Jetstorm, had reported their find of the datapad that had to have been hidden for over a vorn within that wall—at least, that is the story _they_ would use.

 _They_ had been Blitzwing's new cell guards at the time of that first entry; he had been given order by Sentinel to write up an introduction of himself any time he was to be getting new cell guards—the thing is, he was not supposed to have a datapad with him, hidden within his cell. The Jet-Twins cannot bring themselves to report their ,find'—cannot bring themselves to betray that mech. "What do, broother?" Jetstorm questions, handing the pad to his twin with optic-ridges furrowing beneath his visor.

Taking it, Jetfire gives a shrug. "Figure eff wants et brought certain place?" The mech opens the next entry, tapping the screen with a single, rounded digit.

"Unavailable _, they said. Surprise, surprise; wonder who'll be next? Look, I didn't get along with that idiotic brute, and some cycles I admit I wanted to smelt him down for spare parts; but_ they _actually put him down… Like some… Some_ organic beast _, just because he was ,too loyal'! Primus… Everyone's told that the fragging 'Bots are the heroes, the ,good guys'—and look what happened to Lugnut, just because he still thought like a DeceptiCon. The AutoBots are worse than us, the reason we started that war. I may have two other voices in my head, but I know when something's taken too far."_

The twins freeze to the sound of pedesteps down the hall—three sets, and something being dragged between them. They do not have time to put the device back, and instead Jetfire—who is still the datapad's carrier—stores it in his subspace. Moving to either side of the currently-empty cell, the Jet-Twins stand at attention at their posts as the mechs come into view. Sentinel walks in the lead, followed by two prison guards who drag an unconscious mech between them. "Jetstorm! Jetfire!" Comes the Magnus' rude bark. "As his cell guards, I'm leaving it to both of you to remind Blitzwing when he wakes up that we're trying to _help_ him, and struggling will only damage him further!"

Standing at parade rest, the younger, flight-capable mechs nod. "Jes, Sir!"

Jetfire does not look to the unconscious mech, but from beneath his visor, Jetstorm is certainly able without the others noticing. Through their sibling bond, he sends his twin the sight, and it takes all of Jetfire's willpower not to grimace.

It is quite clear that the Triple-Changer had gone through yet another processor ,patch' judging by the softly-glowing, pink Energon at the edges of his mouth, and the dried tears upon his cheek-plates. _More trying make proocessor-prooblems worse._ Jetstorm growls through their bond whilst his optics dim slightly.

Jetfire sends his agreement and watches, with yellow optics boring into the back of Sentinel's helm, as the Magnus takes his leave. Neither twin does a thing as Blitzwing is dragged into his cell and dumped on the floor carelessly before the guards leave the corridor completely—leaving only the Jet-Twins and an unconscious prisoner within his cell.

Once certain that the other three had gone, Jetfire enters the cell whilst his twin remains on watch. _When time, broother?_

For a short time, Jetstorm is silent before he eventually does answer. _When wake, jes?_

 _Jes, when wake._

 _Remember plan, broother?_

 _Jes, Jetstorm. Double-Up when are time._

When out uff prison _, jes._

 _Sentinel about be crossed double._

~.~.~

 _ **Enter_Passcode: The_Tortures_Begin**_

From within his cell, Blitzwing paces; his heavy pedes crashing, his wings twitching with anger and irritation. His wrists are cuffed in front of himself, and he wears a specially-shaped muzzle that fits each of his faceplates and stays in position no matter how many times the gyrations occur. His heavy pedes crash loudly upon the floor, and his optics—no matter the personality in which holds control—radiate at a bright, angry red glow.

Indecipherable mumblings leave the mech's lip-plates as he paces, the words unable to be formed due to the muzzle keeping his mouth clamped shut. Continuously, over, and over, and over again and again, the whirring of mechanisms echoes throughout the cell as the Triple-Changer changes personalities. Far too many times to count, the muzzled faces swap between each other—from the dominant mumbling quietly, to the hot-tempered trying to shout, and the psychotic bringing laughs to rumble through the mech's frame, deep within his chest.

 _How?!_ Perhaps, for once, that lumbering oaf Lugnut had been right when he stated Lockdown should not be trusted… The Bounty Hunter—working for _him_ —had in turn been hired by an _AutoBot_ to capture DeceptiCons! It infuriates Blitzwing beyond measure; because the _one time_ Lugnut had been right, in the Triple-Changer's processor, is when he is captured and now held prisoner in this fragging cell! Hothead is swift to take control, a deep growl rumbling, reverberating, through the mech's chest-plating, and he brings fisted servos to drive into the wall with an audio-ringing _clang!_ of metal-on-metal. This is followed by pounding on the outside of his cell doors; optics that burn with hatred and veiled by a tinted visor being cast toward the doors as they slide open with a soft _hissing_.

Sentinel _,Magnus'_ , Perceptor, and Ironhide enter the room—the scientist with something in servo; a syringe..? The Magnus and Ironhide are both quite swift in each taking the large mech by one arm as he tries to move—to fight, to flee, anything—and hold him as still as possible. Blitzwing simply struggles against their grips, growling low in threat, whilst his wings slowly pin back with aggression. But he can only grimace when Ironhide and Sentinel each place a servo on each side of his helm, and jerk it back; Perceptor taking this chance to take the syringe and insert the rather thick needle into the prisoner's neck-cabling. A shout of pain and surprise leaves his vocalizer, and a bit more does the mech struggle against the restraints of the other two AutoBots, but gradually do his movements slow, and wings simply begin to droop upon his back. Mechanisms whir from his helm, and the cold, calculating, dominant psyche takes control, though now the mech's optics that had, moments ago, been glowing brightly dim slowly until they barely radiate at all. As soon as the mechs release his helm, it drops, simply lolling to the sides if the AutoBots themselves move him, beginning to drag the mech out of his cell.

A sedation, nothing more.

Right..?

Slowly is the sedated DeceptiCon dragged through the halls of the high-security Tripticon Prison—for the moment truly only awake enough to give small twitches in his wings, or lift his head for a moment before it drops once more. Barely awake after being given the sedative, Blitzwing is completely unaware of his surroundings; a dazed look within his optic, and it focuses on nothing in particular.

Taken into the medical department of the prison, the large mech is dragged into a back room—a room with soundproof walls and no windows in which to see in, or out, of the room. When they enter the room, the doors slide shut with virtually no noise, and the two larger AutoBots remove the cuffs from Blitzwing's wrists, before bringing him toward a machine. Thick, stationary shackles that seem to have been pre-fitted for the Triple-Changer are placed upon his upper arms as well as wrists; the braces now being what hold the mech up and allowing for Sentinel and Ironhide to step away from the sedated DeceptiCon.

"Ironhide, you're now excused. Perceptor now simply has need to check the prisoner's brainwave activity." Sentinel gives his order to the other mech without pause and, after a salute, the other mech does indeed leave; the Magnus then turning to the scientist. "Perceptor, keep an optic on his brainwave activity. When Blitzwing wakes, begin the procedure; he'll need a clear processor if we want it to work correctly."

"Yes, Sir."

It is, with that, Sentinel removes the muzzle from the mech; undoing certain latches, and then pulling it downward so that it detaches from each faceplate and falls around the mech's neck, before it is completely removed. "I trust you can handle yourself with a _sedated_ mech, Perceptor." And, with the three-part muzzle in hand, that the blue-armored mech takes his leave of the room, leaving the other mech to get to work.

Using a stool-like structure, the scientist whom stands shorter than the Triple-Changer is able to work at Blitzwing's helm whilst the sedation keeps him from struggling, save for a few small twitches every so often. The mech presses two digits against seems within the other mech's helm, and a soft _hissing_ can be heard as the top part of the helm raises in order to make a series of wires and ports visible. And then, Perceptor removes the rather strong, thick glass from the ,goggles' upon the prisoner's helm, giving access to more ports within the mech's helm; ports that would give access to Blitzwing's processor once cables were to be connected.

The smaller mech moves off of the structure, toward a computer system near the back of the room, and begins inputting information with digits flashing over keys, and cerulean optics watching the screen from behind his visor. Not uttering a word, Perceptor turns away from the console and toward the prisoner, getting upon the structure once more, and beginning to connect cables of varying sizes that hang from a machine to the sedated mech.

A grimace crosses the mech's faceplate, his crimson optics brightening for a moment and helm lifting, before optics again dim and his head drops once more.

When the last of the cables are connected to the mech, Perceptor returns to the computer system, analyzing Blitzwing's brainwaves whilst also contacting Sentinel. "Data showing that Blitzwing's brainwave activity, even in a state of sedation, is far more vigorous that what we see as common with other mechs and femmes, Sentinel Magnus, Sir."

"I'll be down there right away to see for _myself_ the activity."

With a final nod, the scientist closes the link, returning his attention to the computer as it is given information on the other mech through the connections to his processor. The mech continues taking notes on the activity, up until the moment the Magnus is entering the room and approaches the monitor from behind Perceptor. For quite some time the mechs speak; the scientist pointing out the activity, and then showing the usual activity of another mech's processor when he had been aware of his surroundings during retrieval of the data.

"Well, this definitely complicates things, Perceptor…" Sentinel growls irritably as he places his servos upon his hips.

To a muttered curse, both AutoBots' attention is drawn to the prisoner as he stirs once more; gradually do his optics brighten, and this time they remain as such a setting. Blitzwing's joints that had become stiff creak as he moves, trying to pull against his restraints; groaning as he pulls his helm forward and jerks against the cables now connected to his helm. "V… Vat..?" Servos curl into fists, and a frown crosses the Triple-Changer's features as he wakes from his sedated state. Once more, his helm moves forward as he tries to pull away from the cables, but he simply gives a grimace and he leans his head back once more. "Vat are jou doing to me..?"

It is as if the AutoBot Magnus does not hear, nor acknowledge, the DeceptiCon prisoner's words and simply gives a nod to the scientist. "Perceptor, begin the cleansing procedure." Sentinel, after speaking, removes a datapad from subspace, and simply watches the Triple-Changer with an unwavering, frost-colored gaze.

Blitzwing can only frown, his optic narrowing as he glares down the other two mechs; his gaze continuously shifting between them, and a low growl beginning to rumble from deep within his chassis. He tugs against the bonds restraining his arms, keeping him stationary, from pulling away the cables connected to his helm.

And then, he freezes; his posture stiff as if stasis had been forced upon him, whilst his optics slowly begin dimming. Blitzwing's spark begins pounding within its chamber, and his lip-plates twitch slightly at one edge. As the programming is sent into his processor, the Triple-Changer begins to feel pain throughout his circuits, and they gradually begin to grow worse. The prisoner bares his denta that grit together, whilst closing his optic tightly and making tight fists.

A whirring can be heard from the multi-personality mech's helm as one of his other personas takes control—but instead of the gyrations occurring, a strangled scream leaves Blitzwing's vocalizer as the programming sends a painful jolt through his helm, for the rotations to cease and leaving the gears that cause them to screech together as they try to move, yet the faceplates refrain from taking the movement. Armor creaks and whines as the mech tugs against his bonds, trying to move forward, but simply causing the paint upon his upper arms and wrists to be scraped away and flake to the ground.

From the console, the AutoBots watch with narrowed optics—frowns evident upon both of their faceplates. "The programing's incorrect, Perceptor! We want to get rid of his malfunctions, not offline him! Stop the program!"


	2. Out of the Ordinary

**Disclaimer:** I can ask all I want, but my versions would never be kid-friendly enough for Hasbro to trust me with even partial ownership.

Ugh, short chapter, I know... But this is really more introducing the characters as they will be within the story, and I did not wish to give too much away. Yet.

 _ **~.~.~**_

* * *

 _ **~.~.~**_

 _ **Enter_Passcode: Out_Of_The_Ordinary**_

"You two are to be Blitzwing's newest cell guards, understood? Ah-ah, no objections!" The rather rude voice of Sentinel grates the twins' audio receptors as they move through the streets of Iacon, one brother on either side of the Magnus. Jetfire gives a roll of his golden optics, whilst Jetstorm frowns, though both flight-capable mechs keep their stances respectful, as well as their tones, as they question their superior as to why. They had, most certainly, heard that the unstable Triple-Changer had already lost two different guards, and now the third is taken off the job? That… That is concerning, to say the least. "And yes, I am serious! You two are like younglings sometimes, I swear…"

Jetstorm clears his throat-cables, upturning his palms, and then speaking. "Technically, Sentinel Sir, still younglings are we."

A simple grunt of pure irritation leaves the Magnus, and the twins instantly fall silent. They follow the larger mech without another word, toward the Tripticon Prison where the more dangerous DeceptiCon prisoners were being held. The unstable ones included… They walk on in silence after that, simply moving through the streets with _thudding_ pedes over the metal beneath them.

And, before they know it, they reach the prison, and move through its halls without a word to each other—although the twins converse through their sibling bond, though the Magnus is not aware of this.

"Jetstorm. Jetfire." Sentinel ceases his steps at a junction; this junction leading off to the left, as well as the right, and he leads them down the right hallway. For quite some time, they walk in unrelenting silence, until finally, the AutoBot Magnus ceases his steps in front of a cell door. His knuckles rap loudly over the metal, and a scraping sound from within the room follows, before a datapad is passes through the barred window within the door. The Magnus passes the datapad to the twins, crossing his arms over his chest, whilst his digits tap against his arms impatiently. The Jet-Twins look over the words that show in unison:

" _After the war, everything seemed to be going smoothly—for the AutoBots, that is… I'm sure you've heard of me; the DeceptiCon freak. Well, if it so happens that you haven't yet, then my designation's Blitzwing, and you must be my new cell guard? Look, 'Bot, I've gone through three already because I drove them nuts—let's see how long you last, hmm?"_

As soon as they are finished speaking, Sentinel is clearly not a pleased mech. He looks into the cell, digits twitching over the door's lock, before giving a simple growl and turning upon one heel. "Keep at your posts; do not listen to a thing he says." The taller mech orders, followed by salutes from the other two, before they quickly take up position upon either side of the locked door. They stand tall and at attention, speaking through their sibling bond.

The cycle simply drags on, the twins shifting uncomfortably as they listen to the mech within the cell they guard muttering to himself, or jumping as one of his servos strikes something from within with enough force that he yells out in pain.

It is only when the mech begins to speak aloud, vocalizer choked with what the far younger mechs think to be sobs, that it truly catches their attention. "Broother, jou stand guard." Jetstorm orders, and then looks to the locked cell door. "I'm going see what wrong..."

Jetfire just simply gives a nod, whilst his brother unlocks the door with the key given to him he had stored within his subspace, and slides it closed behind himself. Wind begins swirling rapidly upon his digit-tips as he approaches the mech, optics narrowed from beneath his visor. Within moments, his steps cease, and the wind dissipates as he looks down to the Triple-Changer: Upon the ground, within a corner, servos upon his helm and rounded digits clawing against it. His left wing twitches and jolts violently, though his right is nowhere to be seen, seeming to have been cleanly removed from the mech's back.

The young mech's helm tilts, confusion crossing his faceplate, but he freezes when Blitzwing's ramblings go quiet and frame falls still. The DeceptiCon prisoner glances over one of his massive shoulder-mounts, optic widening, before he moves quickly away from Jetstorm—too quickly. The massive mech trips over his own ped, falling with a crash back to the hard floor beneath him, a cracking sound ringing through the cell as he lands upon his chest, damaging the windshield of his cockpit, before rolling onto his back. The glint within his optic is one of blind terror, and as Jetstorm sends this image to his brother, of Blitzwing _backing away_ from his grounded position, one servo up as if to beg the mech not to come any closer, a gasp can be heard from the white and orange-armored twin. "P… P-please… Et's alr-ready veen d-done z… Zis cy-y-cycle…"

 _Out uff ordinary…_ Jetfire notes through the bond, whilst his brother slowly backs away from the frightened mech and toward the door, and locking it once more once he exits.

 _What ded he mean by ,et was already done this cycle on'?_

 _Trying trick? He_ is _DeceptiCon._

 _Jes, true… Need look into thes, I think…_


End file.
